1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function. More specifically, the present invention relates to a video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function in which, even when the user arbitrarily pivots the monitor of a computer system, the on-screen display is normally displayed.
2. Related Art
Generally, a video display apparatus such as the monitor of a computer system has functions such that the user can arbitrarily adjust the brightness and size of the picture. In addition, such a video display apparatus typically has an on-screen display (OSD) capability.
Monitors associated with computer systems also have the capability of being rotated by 90 degrees about an axis passing from the front of the monitor to the rear thereof. However, when such rotation is carried out, the OSD on the screen of the monitor also rotates through 90 degrees so that the letters and figures of the OSD appear to be lying on their sides relative to their previous, unrotated appearance.
Thus, as a result of such rotation of the monitor, the user thereof is substantially inconvenienced in that it is difficult for the user to see or accurately view the OSD.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above described disadvantage.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function in which, even when a video display apparatus such as a monitor of a computer system is arbitrarily turned, the on-screen display can be displayed in a normal manner.
In achieving the above object, the video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function according to the present invention includes: an OSD (on-screen display) generating section for receiving horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and clock signals from an external source, and for outputting first video signals in response to OSD control signals from an outside source; a pivot circuit section for receiving the first video signals, for storing in a position-converting manner a write address of the first video signals in correspondence with a pre-set pivot write address, and for converting the write address in response to the horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and the clock signals so as to output the first video signals in the form of second video signals; a scale converting section for furnishing the horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and the clock signals to the OSD generating section and the pivot circuit section, respectively, and for receiving the second video signals so as to convert scales of the second video signals in response to scale control signals from an outside source; and a control section for furnishing OSD control signals and scale control signals to the OSD generating section and to the scale converting section, respectively, in response to OSD driving signals (generated by a user), and for furnishing pivot control signals to the pivot control section in response to mode control signals (also generated by the user).
In another aspect of the present invention, the video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function according to the present invention includes: a power supply section for supplying power; a display section for receiving the power from the power supply section, and for displaying a picture corresponding to video signals externally inputted by a user; a signal converting/clock generating section for receiving horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and video signals, for converting the video signals to digital signals in response to first control signals (from an outside source), and for outputting clock signals; a decoder for receiving brightness/chromatic signals from an outside source so as to convert the brightness/chromatic signals to digital signals in response to second control signals (from an outside source); a frame rate converting section for receiving the horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and the video signals from the signal converting/clock generating section, for receiving the brightness/chromatic signals from the decoder, for storing the video signals in response to third control signals (from an outside source), and for converting the video signals (thus stored) to a certain frequency ratio corresponding to display characteristics of a display section; an OSD (on-screen display) generating section for receiving horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and clock signals from an outside source, and for outputting first video signals in response to OSD control signals from an outside source; a pivot circuit section for receiving the first video signals, for storing in a position-converting manner a write address of the first video signals corresponding to a pre-set pivot write address, and for converting the write address in response to the horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and the clock signals so as to output the first video signals in the form of second video signals; a scale converting section for furnishing the horizontal/vertical synchronizing signals and the clock signals to the OSD generating section and the pivot circuit section, respectively, for converting scales of video signals of the frame rate converting section, and for receiving the second video signals so as to convert scales of the second video signals of the pivot circuit section in response to scale control signals from an outside source; a control section for furnishing the first, second and third control signals to the signal converting/clock generating section, the decoder and the frame rate converting section, respectively, for furnishing OSD control signals and scale control signals to the OSD generating section and to the scale converting section, respectively, in response to OSD driving signals (generated by a user), and for furnishing pivot control signals to the pivot control section in response to mode control signals (generated by the user); and a driving section for furnishing the video signals and driving signals from the scale converting section to the display section.
In this video display apparatus with an on-screen display pivoting function, even if the screen body is turned by 90 degrees, the letters and figures of the on-screen display are displayed in the normal manner. Therefore, the user can use the on-screen display in a convenient way.